Pokemon: The Ryos Chronicles
by LordZX
Summary: On a quest to hone his skills, a young trainer named Ain has travelled to the region of Ryos. But does he have what it takes to overcome the challenges along his path? (My first ever story)
1. Intro

Greetings Adventurer, Welcome to the world of Pokémon.

My name is Altair, but many chose to simply call me "Professor".

Now, may I know more about you?

What's your name?

…..

Ah, I see, so your name is Ain. It's a nice one if I say so myself.

Well Ain, it appears you have only recently arrived in the region of Ryos.

A large new region awaits you to explore. Take courage and leap on onwards.

I look forward to meeting you along the way as well.


	2. Welcome to Ryos

**Ain POV**

"Attention all passengers, we have arrived in the Ryos region. I hope you enjoyed your trip." A voice spoke from the intercom. "At last I'm finally here." I thought to myself as I exited the boat and went onto the harbour. With the sun high in the sky, I entered the town.

As I took a look around, I was pleased to see the joy on people's faces as life in the town I had arrived in went on. "Welcome to Fiore: The Town of New Beginnings." A kind woman told me as I passed by. Things appeared to only get better and better.

"Help!" A cry screamed from the distance. – Well, looks like I spoke too soon. I quickly ran to the source of the sound.

Upon arriving, I came onto the scene of two thug-like males harassing a girl my age (I'm 16 by the way). "Get away from me you creeps!" She cried. "Not till you give us kisses, little misses…." One spoke as they drew closer to the girl.

"Back off!" I yelled as I ran to protect the girl. "Now who are you?!" One of the thugs yelled. "No one messes with the Volk brothers! Migthyena, show this kid who's boss!" The other yelled as he sent out a great ball containing the Hyena Pokémon. I then signal the girl to back up as I picked up my own pokeball and yelled "Lucario, Battle on!"

"It doesn't look so tough, Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!" The thug commanded as dark spheres sped towards Lucario. "Extremespeed!" I countered. Upon hearing the command, Lucario moved at blinding speed and struck its opponent. "Now quickly end this with Close Combat" As Lucario began to rapidly strike until its foe went down.

"What? How did we lose so quickly? Ugh, you won't get away with this. We'll get you back one day!" The thug yelled as he returned his Pokémon and began to run off. "Wait for me!" The other yelled as he followed. "That's game!" I smiled

"Sigh…. I thought they would never leave me alone…. Thank you so much!" The girl smiled with gratitude. I simply smiled back. "My name is Lily. What's yours?" She then asked. "My name is Ain!" I replied. "Hm… you seem to be new around these parts. Would you like me to show you around?" She curiously offered. I smiled in agreement.

And so, Lily and I spent a couple of hours exploring the town. Soon, we came upon a small house near its center.

"This is where I live." She explained. Once we entered the house, we were welcomed by the smile of an old man sitting on a rocking chair. "Ah, Lily you're back! And I see you've brought someone with you." He spoke. Yes I have grandfather. This is Ain, he's new here. Lily explained.

"Ah I see, what brings you to our town young one?" He questioned me. "As a matter of fact sir, I had just arrived today in the Ryos region by boat. I'm on a quest to strengthen myself as a trainer. "I respectfully replied. "Very well…. A warm welcome from me then." He smiled. "Grandfather, Ain is a very strong trainer. He saved me from those nasty Volk brothers! Lily joyfully explained. "Did he now? Well as thanks feel free to stay here till you depart." He smiled with gratitude. I smiled back in compliance.

Once we were done speaking with her grandfather, Lily showed me to the guest room. As we entered, Lily was surprised by a small dragon. It was a Gible. "Fang, aww, I missed you too!" Lily giggled as she cuddled with her Pokémon. I simply observed the cuteness of the situation. Upon laying its eyes upon me, the Gible slowly waved its paw and smiled. I then rubbed its head softly in response. It seemed to enjoy it. "Aww… Fang likes you!" Lily remarked. We then spent the rest of our time getting to know one another till we got called down for dinner.

After a hearty meal, I returned to the guest room and began to write something on stationary. As she waked by, Lily observed my actions. "What are you doing Ain?" She curiously asked. "Oh, just writing a letter to my family in the Sinnoh region." I replied to her as I wrote. "I see, it must be tough to be so far…" She solemnly replied. "It is for sure, but I believe I'll be fine. I smiled as I read the letter to myself.

 _Dear Family,_

 _I have safely arrived in the Ryos region. Things here have been nice so far. I hope things are going well back in Sinnoh. I miss you all._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Ain_

Upon closing off the letter. I then look out the window to gaze upon the stars. Seeing them gave me hope that I'll achieve my goals.

This was only the beginning, I had a long road ahead of me…..

 _A/N: Hey guys LordZX here, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. More to come soon!_


End file.
